


Hard Times Come, Good Times Go

by liqhters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, HELLO I HAVE BEEN SEVENSCHEMED THIS GAME HAS CONSUMED ME, M/M, Poisoning, lapslock, sevenscheme, soonyoung regrets a lot of things, this fic hurt me while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: the rose tinted life he knew now smelled of dead flowers and the best thing in his life was being tested somewhere on a cold, hard table, dead and lifeless.





	Hard Times Come, Good Times Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeKwon96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeKwon96/gifts).



> HELLO this fic is inspired by the game [sevenscheme](https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472) on twitter and the tweet by [@ultwenjunhui](https://twitter.com/ultwenjhui/status/888949351283703809) ! honestly sevenscheme has been a big part of my life since it started im always thinking up theories and i take down notes more than i do for my actual lectures at uni lmao  
> sorry if there are any mistakes i worte this in a rush hehe  
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY [RENE! ](https://twitter.com/leekwon96) I LOVE U THIS ONE'S FOR U
> 
> anyways i hope you all like this!  
> \--with love, Grace xoxo

soonyoung met jihoon on their first week of freshman year and  _boy_ , was soonyoung  _in love_. jihoon was small and grumpy and mean but he always makes sure soonyoung knows he cares even if it means slapping the back of his head and forcing soonyoung to wear a jacket because " _that shirt is ugly, soonyoung, cover it up with a jacket and save yourself from public humiliation._ " and not because he noticed soonyoung was cold.  

life had a rose colored tint and it was a _grand_ secret that buzzes in soonyoung's veins, he could barely keep it in. 

 

 

**time: 4:40 PM**

 

it was a normal day. the wind blowing just right and everything glowing under the golden afternoon sun. but soonyoung's heart is heavy as he sits down in front of the police interviewer and soonyoung wants to  _scream_. his throat is closing up and he can't breathe but the interviewer starts anyways and soonyoung is helpless.

"welcome, soonyoung. can you start off by telling me what your relationship with jihoon was?" soonyoung swallows and he hopes it doesn't sound as loud as it does to his own ears. 

"we....were friends...." the interviewer looks at him for a moment. soonyoung wants to slap him and demand just what  _happened_ to jihoon.

"just friends?" a beat passes. soonyoung almost wants to stab himself. _he was my boyfriend. he was mine. and i wish i could've had the chance to shout it out to the whole campus but_ \- "yes...jihoonie was a very dear friend. "

"so you two were close then? no grudges?" 

 

 

**time: 12:30 pm**

 

"jihoon come on! it's not a big deal! no one would judge us! i'm pretty sure we're not going to be the only gay couple in school!" soonyoung couldn't understand jihoon. how long was he going to expect soonyoung to just avoid him in the hallways? **  
**

they managed to finish their lunch with casual conversation but good things don't last. good things _never_ do.

"i'm not ready soonyoung! why can't  _you_ understand that? it is a big deal!" jihoon was close to tears but soonyoung is oblivious and blinded by his own views. weighing a heavy sigh in his chest as he blurted out probably one of the stupidest things he's said in his entire life. "stop being so shallow, jihoon!" 

the silence that followed hung in the air like a thick fog that is  _suffocating_ , and jihoon looked at him like he wasn't his  _soonyoung_. it was soonyoung's metaphorical knife to the heart. "jihoon, i--"

"get out." soonyoung took a step forward. he didn't _mean_  that _._ "we can work it out jihoonie. come on."

"no. get out." and here  _it_ was. the fallout.

it was flat and cold and dull and soonyoung's remorse has turned to anger because he was human. we were made to be _angry_ and complain at everything. never a moment for understanding when we are clouded by judgement. and that's what soonyoung did. he walked out of the music room not looking back to see jihoon blink back crystal tears and heave quiet sobs.

 

**time: 4:43 pm**

 

"he was... my bestfriend. i would never do anything to hurt jihoonie!" the words tasted like broken glass in soonyoung's mouth. he _did_ hurt jihoon. he hurt his feelings and he'd _never forgive_ himself. the guilt was already eating at him inside. 

a few more questions and soonyoung was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. "okay. you mentioned that you had lunch with jihoon. was he acting at all weird, or different from normal?" _if he only he stayed long enough to know._ soonyoung clears his throat.

"not that i noticed. he was himself, just talking about music and his new compositons. nothing really seemed that off." soonyoung was surprised he wasn't combusting from the fires of hell right on the spot. his vision was blurring.

"and that was the last time you saw him?"

_i wish it wasn't._

"yes. i wish i would've known." but soonyoung  _didn't._ and now he felt that everything good in his life has gone and the hard had come to stay. the rose tinted life he knew now smelled of dead flowers and the best thing in his life was being tested somewhere on a cold, hard table, dead and lifeless. 

_"i miss him so much."_

 

 

**time: 3:05 pm**

 

soonyoung was walking with wonwoo when he felt that something was going to go terribly.  he held his phone tight in his hand, one click away from messaging jihoon. what's pride worth anyways? 

"soonyoung, relax. it was probably a leak of something. don't worry."

a heavy sigh. "i don't know. it's just- i feel wrong, you know?" they arrived at the diner and wonwoo ordered food while soonyoung just ordered a drink because he thinks he might throw up. he eyes his phone and it feels like his muscles are aching just by worrying. soonyoung sighs as he turns to wonwoo talking about classes and rap practice. 

 

_3:22 pm_

_one message received_

soonyoung opens the message and sees someone from one of his classes has texted him. the message made soonyoung's blood run cold. "what is it soonyoung?" wonwoo asks snapping him out of his daze. he shows him the message.

 

_from: core class changkyun_

_dude someone died at our sch! wer r u?_

 

wonwoo's eyes widen and soonyoung wasted no time taking his phone back and messaging jihoon. soonyoung's hands were _shaking._ his heart was pounding in his ears.

 

_to: jihoonieeee <3_

_hey. jihoonie u okay? pls just text me bck._

 

soonyoung takes a deep breath and grips his phone. wonwoo looks at him with hard eyes and the air was heavy and hard to breathe so soonyoung politely excuses himself.  _god_ if he only knew it was the universe telling him that his whole life would shatter like a brittle leaf in a fine autumn day. 

 

**time: 4:30 pm**

 

"lee jihoon's dead." the words ring in soonyoung's ears. "we're gonna interview you in ten minutes okay? please wait here." soonyoung collapses on a chair, his knees barely able to hold him. 

 

_"jihoon come on! it's not a big deal!"_

soonyoung closes his eyes and faces the ceiling. "no."

_"stop being so shallow, jihoon!"_

everything is an overwhelming sense. his breathing is too loud. that clock's ticking is too annoying. the muffled chatters from inside the interrogation room is frustrating. soonyoung wanted it to stop. for someone to tell him it was a well planned prank. that jihoon was still alive and the next day he'll receive a slap in the face and then it'll all be okay.

but no one did. 

soonyoung was left alone to think about how jihoon played with that puppy and how he got a soft cheek kiss from jihoon when he said he liked the song he was composing. soonyoung was counting down the minutes and his life replaying in his mind as he realizes that jihoon was,  _is_ his life. 

he can't remember a memory where jihoon wasn't there making it a story worth of telling to cheesy writers and grandchildren, worthy of being recorded in history because jihoon was great and he made soonyoung  _feel_ great. but now he's dead and soonyoung thinks he might as well be, too. if only he'd went back for him and didn't leave jihoon alone. if only he'd texted him before. if only he'd just _apologized_ \--

 

**4:39:57 pm**

 

"kwon soonyoung - ssi? are you ready?", blinking away unshed tears and swallowing the lump in his throat, soonyoung nods lifelessly and stands up.

 

_what even was life without jihoon?_

 

now soonyoung was going to find out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY.  
> come request prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ujinology) xx


End file.
